Johnny Cyclops
Johnny Cyclops is a mysterious character who made several appearances in the second season of Stupid Mario Brothers. History Background Nothing is known about Johnny prior to the events of Season Two or of his extensive knowledge of the Nether Saber. All that is known is that he enjoys tea, fooling around and harmlessly messing with people. The only clue to where he came from is that he is of Romanian decent (according to Rich Alvarez in the second FAQ video), so he could possibly have been born in the Real World rather than another. Season Two Johnny first appeared, sitting on the side lines of Mario, Luigi, Wario, and Waluigi's soccer game. He was constantly cheering for Mario's team to win. Later, he attended the Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdoms concert. A guy in the crowd told Wario to be quiet but Waluigi talked back at him. Johnny grabbed Waluigi's shirt and yelled at him to shut up. Walgina then pushes Johnny away and shouts at him for being mean to her boyfriend and Johnny puts his head down in upset. Later, when JMK were about to perform, the guy (who previously told Waluigi to be quiet) grabs Johnny and tells him the band looks hot. Shocked, Johnny just stares at him. Johnny makes his final appearance with a more major role. Ness' psychic powers lead him and Link to a small shed where they meet Johnny Cyclops. Johnny reveals he expected them, because has been observing them for a while, believing they may need his help. He then reveals he knows where the Hilt is. Then he tells them about the Nether Saber and how whoever has it will always win in combat. Johnny takes Ness and Link to the Safeway where he has Ness pick up bananas multiple times and has Link buy tea for him, claiming they must earn patience in order to complete their quest. He leads them to stacks of milk cartons where he activates a teleportation spell that teleports them to Bowser's hideout. Johnny reveals that it is where King Bowser stays when he visits the real world, but Bowser has returned to the Mushroom Kingdom and tells Link the Hilt is in his lair. Link retrieves the Hilt and Johnny and snaps his fingers to teleport them to the campfire. Link questions why Johnny didn't teleport them to the hilt and Johnny reveals he was bored, wanted some tea and that he could only teleport back to the campfire when he snaps his fingers. He then walks away. Personality Johnny's personality is a bit mysterious, just like him. However, it is known that he enjoys cheering on Mario and his best friends and likes to have fun and drink tea. Abilities / Skills Johnny has the ability to teleport but apart from this he has shown no other special abilities or skills. Trivia *Johnny's appearance in Episode 19 made fans speculate that he was a video game character rather a one of original creation. Their speculations ranged from Shiek to Yoshi. *Because Kent Melville played both Link and Johnny in Episode 27, Chris Muller had to dress as Johnny Cyclops for long shots which had both him and Link in them. *His name was only said once in the series by Link in Episode 34. Due to no visuals at the mention of his name, there was even more confusion among some fans as to which character the name belonged to. *The sweatshirt worn by Johnny belongs to Brandon Dire who was upset by damage done to it and was subsequently casted as Otacon as an act of retribution for the quality of the sweatshirt. *Due to the damage of the sweatshirt, Johnny Cyclops did not appear again. *The sweatshirt worn by Johnny features name of the high school hat Rich Alvarez and many other cast members attended and graduated from. *Johnny Cyclops refers to Link as "grasshopper", which could be a possible reference to Romani calling him the same thing in The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. Category:Characters Category:Original characters Category:Season Two Category:Males Category:Heroes